Cross Academy, what happens next?
by Tuni-chan
Summary: Okay, let's say that VK Guilty ended differently. Shizuka is alive and well, Rido is still dead. Yuuki is awakened, but she refused to be a Kuran. Mostly wacky random things at some point. I want this to be successful.


Tuni-chan here! With a new series!

(Too bad I can't own Vampire Knight)

I couldn't resist, Vampire Knight is my love. Listening to NEWS, and NeverShoutNever! helps me focus.

But, I have to listen to It Ends Tonight for the sad parts.

This is indeed a spur of the moment thing.

It's in more of a modern day setting.

Everyone that is a vampire _is_ a vampire, even Yuuki. However there's a catch.

She's refused to be the Kuran princess.

But, let's say Shizuka gave her blood to Zero so he would always be there for Yuuki.

Here is the pairings/First chapter for this FanFic:

**[The Relationships~]**

**Zero Kiryuu & Yuuki Cross: **They couldn't be any happier.

They have been together for years, during their time in Cross Academy.

They fell in love with each other years before they were togeher, they were just shy.

**Kaien Cross & Toga Yagari: **These two, they might be related, yes.

But, Yagari's loyalty to his uncle grew to become something more than that.

They have been secret lovers for about two years, and no one knows, not even Yuuki.

**Rima Toya & Senri Shiki: **They don't act like Barbie and Ken, but you can tell they're commited to eachother.

After beating around the bush for so long, Rima came out and asked Shiki if they would be together or not.

Shiki, being Shiki, quietly accepted her rather blunt and sudden confession.

**Ichiru Kiryuu & Shizuka Hio: **It all started when Zero introduced Ichiru to her.

She was kind, and beautiful. She didn't speak much, but she was a mysterious being.

Ichiru fell for her at first sight, blushing whenever they were close.

After a month or two, Ichiru nervously confessed his unrequited love.

She was too kind to turn him away, and she accepted him into her heart.

Ichiru could tell she didn't have full hearted feelings for him, and he's trying to fix that.

**Takuma Ichijo & Kaname Kuran: **Kaname has always been in love with Yuuki.

He decided not to give up on her. That was, until her and Kiryuu got together.

At first, he was furious, and locked himself into his bedroom. He stayed in there for days.

That was, until Ichijo went into Kaname's quarters. He comforted him, and accidentally blurted out his feelings.

Kaname embraced him and graciously accepted his feelings, even with his desire for Yuuki burning deep within.

**Akatsuki Kain & Ruka Souen: **Ruka loves Kaname Kuran, everyone knows that.

Ruka thought that she would have a shot at Kaname after Yuuki got with Zero.

But was she ever wrong. She felt horrible, knowing that she could never be with him.

As soon as she heard about Kaname and Ichijo, she rarely spoke, and refused her blood tablets.

Kain went into her room and told her to give up on Kuran, he would only use and hurt her.

He told her to fall in love with him instead, at least then she'd be happy. She was touched by how

much he cared, and gently accepted his proposal.

**{Cross Academy, what happens next?}**

**[:First Night:]**

**C**ross Academy, what a quiet place at night. Yuuki Cross stared off at the bright moon illuminating the cloudless indigo sky. "So beautiful." She felt her brown hair blow freely through the wind. She had let her hair grow back out to how it was when she first met Zero. Why change it? Zero told her that he liked it better that way, and that she actually looked like a girl. She decided to grow it out for him. The young female guardian stretched her arms up, towards the sky, feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She gasped, "Ah!" She tried to free herself from the grasp holding her, but couldn't. She sighed, giving up. It had to be either Zero or Kaname.. She knew that Kaname was in hid class, with his lover, Ichijo. She had made sure of that. He would never grab her like that, anyway. Right? He was in love with her, but he did know that she belonged to Kiryuu. Everyone knew that. "Zero, you idiot." He blew into her ear., making her shudder. He didn't say anything, he only held her there, watching the moon. He sighed, letting her go.

"We can't get distracted from our work, Yuuki. Remember that." He let a small smile form onto his face before putting his hands into his pockets and walking away. A strong gust of wind blew past the two. Zero pulled out his silver pocket watch to check the time. _Those beasts should be out soon._ He looked towards the night class' classroom window, seeing Kuran, along with his commited lover, Ichijo, sitting beside him. He rolled his eyes. _So he goes.. Both.. Ways..? Ugh._ He turned his gaze to his younger twin brother, Ichiru Kiryuu. Zero could feel his face redden a small bit. _But, I am a bit envious of Shizuka. She's lucky, she has a loyal man beside her. _He put a hand through his hair, trying to get his mind off of the romance of the beings which he hated. Though, he had to admit. They did a good job protecting Yuuki, and that's all that matters, right? He went back to Yuuki, who was now sitting on the ledge of the balcony. The wind was blowing the trees, and just about everything else. Zero looked at Yuuki, taking off his jacket. She turned to look at him as he sat beside her. "What's with that look? You could get sick, and I'm not watching over these beasts alone." Yuuki giggled, scooting closer to Zero.

"Zero," She said his name quietly so he would look down at her, confused. He would be thinking, _why is she speaking so low? Did I do something wrong? _But, it was just the exact opposite. Yuuki smiled, leaning up, making her chocolate brown eyes meet his violet ones. "Thank you." She lightly kissed him on the lips, making his eyes go slightly wider. Even after the years of their relationship, he was still shy to showing such tender emotions, even with Yuuki. He softly kissed Yuuki back, keeping himself under control. Yuuki had been helping him to control his thirst, which he was doing pretty well with. The good thing was Shizuka had gave Zero a vile of her blood so he would always be around to protect and love Yuuki. As a 'thank you' for hooking her up with Ichiru? Most likely. He reluctantly pulled away, but kept a long arm around her shoulders. He kissed her cheek. Yuuki leaned against Zero's side. He looked up at the moon. He looked back down at his watch, groaning. Yuuki looked up at him. She tilted her head to the side. "What's the matter? Is it time for them to be done with classes?" Zero nodded. "Already? Wow." They sat in a silence for a moment, that is, until Yuuki broke it. "Well, we might as well get over there. Like you said, we can't be getting distracted!" Zero nodded, getting up from his seat. He put his hands back into his pockets and started walking slowly towards the stairs that led them back to the ground. Yuuki excitedly followed Zero, wondering how the Night Class was doing today. How her.. Her onii-san was doing. And the others, as well, of course. Everyone had a partner, except for poor, poor Aidou. Yuuki walked beside Zero, taking his hand out of his pocket. He looked down at her, arching an eyebrow, silently questioning her actions. "What? We've been together forever, but you always worry about getting distracted. You could at least hold hands with me, Zero." She grasped his larger hand in her smaller one. She beamed happily, looking at the various flowers around them. She gently squeezed Zero's hand, and blushed when she felt him squeeze back. She looked up at him, smiling. Her smile slowly faded as she watched him frown. Zero led them to the gate leading the Moon dorms. He tugged on it with his free hand, punching it when it wouldn't open. Yuuki tried to pull on it as well, failing as Zero had. She looked to Zero. "How are we going to get in, Zero?"

"This gate is obviously locked, and I can smell blood. It's coming from more than one vampire." He looked down at Yuuki, who was sniffing the air, looking confused. He arched an eyebrow. "Can't you smell the blood, Yuuki?" She looked up at the gate, trying to think of a way to get in. _Just what do they think they're doing? What about Headmaster's No Blood Drinking on campus? Have they gone mad?_ Yuuki remembered that Zero had asked her a question.

"Yeah, barely. I think it was the flowers blocking me from smelling it. Think about it. I might be a.." _Should I say it? It hurts him enough already.._ "I might be a Pure Blood, but my vampire side was suppressed for ten years. Yours has been around for a while now." She tried to find some way to change the subject. She was too afraid to look Zero in the face, she hoped she didn't hurt his feelings. Zero thought about what she said. _Maybe.. But, it doesn't matter. We need to get to the bottom of this and see what these damned beasts are doing. _He gently tugged on Yuuki's hand and pointed.

"Yuuki, you might be a pure blood, but you're my pure blood." He offered a warm smile. "How about I lift you up over the gate, and you unlock it from the inside?" He let go of her hand and put it on her lower back. "Only if you feel okay with it. I could always go over and catch you." He smirked and watched her face redden before she turned away to take out a crimson red ribbon out of the belt on the side of her thigh that held Artemis. She tied her hair into a ponytail, turning to face Zero. She stepped up to the gate, motioning Zero over.

"Come on, Zero. Lift me up. And, don't do anything perverted." She joked, knowing he wouldn't do that type of thing. Zero rolled his eyes, but made no haste in lifting her up, not looking straight up. His face was still red until he heard Yuuki's boots touch the ground. "Okay, um. Let me see." Yuuki tried to be as quiet as she could, the last thing they needed was to be caught by Kaname when they were trying to catch him. Zero looked around, nervously. He was a bit nervous.

"Yuuki, come on. I don't want you to end up caught over there alone." He heard Yuuki blow out a breath.

"Shut up, you lazy bum. I'm trying." Zero waited for Yuuki to get things sorted out, or he would have to do it. Kaien Cross, or, Headmaster, watched the two from his office window. He chuckled, sipping a cup of tea. Their antics were always entertaining.

"I hope they do solve this out." He sipped the last of his Green tea and turned around, going to get more from the kettle when he collided with.. Yagari? He blushed, acting as if Yagari weren't there, keeping his face towards the ground. He set the empty tea cup on his desk and yawned. "I'm sure I'll hear about it in the morning." Kaien sat down on the little green couch in his office. Yagari crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Even though you're my uncle, you are quite childish." He walked towards the couch and sat next to the Headmaster. Yagari leaned down, tossing his hat onto the floor. He turned Kaien's face around and removed his glasses, putting them in his hat. Kaien grinned, scooting closer to Yagari's face. Yagari smirked, "Not so childish now, are we, hm?" He removed Headmaster's ribbon and put his glowed hands through Kaien's blond hair. Yagari removed Kaien's shawl after Kaien removed his trench coat. Kaien wrapped his arms around Yagair's neck, bringing their faces closer.

"I really do wish you would quit teasing me, Yagari." He whined, pouting. Yagari rolled his gray eye and smacked his lips full onto Kaien's, putting a stop his whining. They were on a roll for a good ten minutes. They were bothe hyped up, only undergarments on the each of them remaining. Yagari was working his one eyed magic on Kaien, who was comepletely under his spell of forbidden seduction, they were almost to the point to where they would share something sacred, right there, when they heard the door open. They froze. They were both quite "happy" with each other, if you catch my drift, which was quite interesting. Good thing no one knew they were related. That would be horrendous. Zero stepped in first.

"Headmaster, your Night Class is- Oh! Um, Yuuki, come on." He reacted to the awkward scene. A just about naked Headmaster and his teacher? They were going to.. He led Yuuki out of the room, and down the hall to his room. The both of their faces were beet red, and they just sat on Zero's bed, speechless. Yuuki turned to Zero, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Zero, could you untie me, please?" She took off her shoes, getting comfortable. Zero reached out and untied it. Yuuki sighed, looking around the dark room. Zero smelled her scent even more when the cool air blowing in from the open window blew her hair. His eyes flashed red, and before he knew it, he had Yuuki, face down on his bed, and he was straddling her with his tongue to her throat. Yuuki and Zero were bothe surprised, it had all happened so quickly. He made a trail on the side of her neck, letting his fangs rub against her skin. "Z-Zero, if you're going to do it, go ahead." Zero's eyes faded back into their natural purple color and he just kissed the side of her neck. He let Yuuki go and got off of her.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki. I couldn't control it that time, I really did try." Yuuki put a finger to her lip, shaking her head.

"Zero, stop apologizing. You _did_ stop yourself, so go you. By the way, what time is it? I think we have an exam tomorrow." Zero took out his watch.

"It's almost one am. Do you want me to walk you to your room?" He put his watch back, taking off his Jacket, vest, and shoes before he put his house slippers onto his feet. He loosened his tie and walked towards the door to his room.

"Well, Zero. Would you mind if I just slept in here for tonight? I'm a little jittery still." She smiled, weakly. Zero turned back around and shrugged.

"I don't mind. But, what will you wear?" She got up, taking off her stockings and her jacket, going to Zero's closet. She looked though it. _Hehe, such big clothes!_ She picked out a shirt like the one he was wearing. Zero turned around and looked away as Yuuki changed. The shirt came down to about her mid calf, so she had to be a bit careful about what she did. Zero blushed, looking away from her. He pulled out a pair of dark blue sweat pants. Yuuki hid her face under the covers as he changed. She turned towards Zero when she felt him get into the bed. They just laid there, not doing anything. Zero forgot to close, the window, and was too tired to go close it, so he just scooted closer to Yuuki. He kept his hands to himself, however. Yuuki giggled and wrapped her arms around Zero's midsection. She laid her head on his chest and started to doze off. Zero rubbed her head, the warmth of her head making him drowsy as well. He yawned and kissed Yuuki's forehead before dozing off himself.

**[I'll Show you a Sweet Dream next night~]**

**---**

Did you all like it? I got stuck at some parts, like with my suckie Yaoi scene. Ugh. But, don't worry. Aidou won't be single for long. Reviews help! -Tuni-chan :3


End file.
